Warrior God Zero
by Shraffe1001
Summary: NOT a crossover, but rather an original series with these two series as inspirations. Humanity is now living in space, leaving the Earth for good. But 100 mysterious robots known as Bujin (Warrior God) are salvaged from Earth, used in a war. Each one has a unique trait, but what is the meaning of their existence?


Anno Superior. It is a new calendar system in commemorating the space exploration and interaction made by Earthlings and others.

People of the Earth are no longer living in the blue planet itself. The surface of the Earth has no longer livable for Earthlings. They are now living in space colonies, through all over the vast space.

The planet is left without anyone to care for, till years later, in 2014.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in space, a star-shaped colony is seen floating through the vast space.

A small red fox-shaped ship flies toward the colony, reaching one gate.

Inside the ship, one of the crews of the bridge speaks up, turning toward the captain of the ship, sitting on his own seat at the middle, "Sir, they are trying to communicate with us through radio communication."

"Turn the radio on," the captain speaks up.

A voice is then heard, "This is the custom center. Requesting the visitor's identification and purpose of entering Starro."

The captain responds, "This is Myth-class Kitsune, working under Reisos Foundation. We are delivering something for the Reisos Foundation of Starro."

Silenced.

The voice is heard again, "You may proceed."

The gate opens up as the ship flies into the colony, letting it close as soon as they enter the place.

Back at the bridge, the captain sighs, "Wah, I really hate all of this formality."

A woman under him mutters coldly, "It can't be helped. We are in the state of war after all. All colonies have the same strictness for the security."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the same colony, a group of youngsters are walking through the town.

One of them, a man sporting a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, speaks to them all, "Hey, now that we are having a holiday for this month, how about we go to some other colony?"

Another man in yellow checkered shirt responds, "Where should we go to?"

"How about Eden? I heard it is called a paradise on space by some," a blonde girl in white shirt and pink skirt speaks with dreamy eyes, "I always wanted to go there."

"But that place is only for people with nobility, Erica," the checkered shirt man reacts to her words, "People like you may be able to go to that place, but we can't even take a look at the colony up close."

"How about we just decide about that later? I just wanted to get home today. My stomach is already grumbling," a man in golden shirt mutters.

Erica looks at him, "Shraffe, must you always stay at home and not going out with us? You are such a boring person, you know that?"

"I am fully aware of that, thank you very much. I just prefer to have all my stuff into my room then go outside and do some other stuff later."

A girl in white dress chuckles, "Let him be. He is socially awkward, after all. Why do we even need to bring him along with us anyway?"

"Because he is our friend," the jacketed man looks at her, "Friends do stuff together. Hwayoung, don't you want to do stuff with you brother?"

"Nope. It's better not to have such boring man in your life."

"Wow, your words can never be filtered, huh? One day you will regret those words."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe walks alone at a housing area till he reaches a huge brown mansion.

He then enters the mansion, sighing words, "I'm home."

No respond.

The hallway seems silent, as he moves forward, climbing stairs and reach the room at the end of the floor.

He enters the place and throws his bag toward the corner, landing onto the bed.

His eyes are focusing on a picture on the desk nearby the bed, showing an image of a group of people with him at the middle of it.

He looks away as he sits up, stretching his muscle.

Shraffe then walks out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The other kids are walking at the two still, as they seem to be walking toward a tall cylindrical building at the end of their path.

Hwayoung speaks to her friends, "Sorry, guys. My father suddenly called me, so I had to go to where he works at for a while."

"It's okay. At least we get to enter the Reisos Foundaiton's building. I always wanted to get in there my whole life."

"Thanks, Zeke. You are a great friend as always."

Erica seems pissed, "What about us?"

"All of you are my greatest friends!"

The kids enter the building as they reach the receptionist desk.

Hwayoung leans forward, "Hey, can you tell my father that I'm here? He asked me to meet him here."

The female receptionist responds, "Very well, miss Hwayoung."

The woman speaks through a phone for a while, till she puts the phone off and speaks to her, "The chairman tells you to meet him at the Warehouse 78."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Near the building, the Kitsune lands carefully near warehouses and enters one huge warehouse, parking the ship there.

The crews walk out of there as they are greeted by a group of people in formal clothing.

The one in the middle, looking aged, speaks to them, "Welcome, crews of Kitsune. I am the Overseer of this colony, Tanaka Saito. Welcome to Starro."

The captain in white shakes hands with him, "I am the captain of Kitsune, Honoo Takuma. It is great to meet you."

At the same time, Hwayoung and her friends reach him, "Daddy, did you want to meet me?"

"Ah, let me introduce her," Tanaka quickly pulls her to meet the crews of Kitsune, "She is my daughter, Hwayoung Saito. She is one of the test pilots here."

The captain takes a good look at her, "She seems a bit young."

"She is still 18, but her capabilities of piloting Metal Titans are impressive."

"Then, I guess you will want her to pilot these new Metal Titans, correct?"

"Yes. I have a huge expectation on her. She has already decided to join the mercenaries after all."

Hwayoung looks at the man for a while, before saying, "Are you Honoo Takuma, the Great Wall of Reisos?"

"Owh, and how did you know of that?"

"I did some research. Your stratagem is always a wonder. Once I've become a full-fledged pilot, I will want to work with you."

"Well, I would like to see your capabilities with my own eyes, then I can decide whether to write a recommendation or not."

Tanaka interrupts them, "So, let's not waste any more time. How about showing us the machines?"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The scene shifts into a hangar where a lot of robots are seen standing by on platforms.

They reach a different kind of hangars; one that filled with robots of different shapes and designs.

"So many of them…" Hwayoung mutters, "Are they of different roles in the battlefield?"

"You are one smart kid," Honoo chuckles, "Yes. Not just their positions are different, but also their capabilities. Now, you can pick one and try one if you will. Anybody can move them."

Hwayoung then speaks again, "They look really peculiar as Metal Titans."

"That's because they are from a special kind of MTs. These robots are some of the one hundred Bujin known to be existed in this world."

'Bujin?"

"Bujin, or Warrior God is a type of robots found in the Old Earth. It is believed that the ancient civilization has been using these Bujin long time ago against some unknown threats. They are made from strong alloy, making it hard to be damaged by the normal MTs. They also did not consume any flammable fuels, but instead using a certain unlimited unknown particle that are still being researched till now."

Her eyes ponder around them all, and see a humanoid golden-colored robot with bulky armors and a head shaped like a man wearing a sharp helmet and a visor.

"How about this one?"

Honoo walks toward her, "I am sorry, but this Bujin is the only Bujin that could not be used by anyone."

"Why?"

"That is one of the mystery we wished the Reisos Foundation of Starro is able to solve. It may be full with its particle, but nobody could ever start it up no matter what. Not to mention, this Bujin is mentioned in the ruins of the Old Earth as the 'plus one' of the Bujin."

She looks disappointed, but then looks at somewhere else.

Her eyes are then set upon a slender black and blue humanoid robot with some silver accent around it, "Then, how about this one?"

"Good choice. EWG-010 Bujin Time, a Bujin that can moves through time. It boosts up the pilot's responsive action and moves really fast as if it just bended a time. Be careful though, your brain might be strained."

"Then, I want to try this one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene quickly shifts, showing the inside of a huge plain metal box area. Bujin Time is standing still in the area.

Outside of the box, Tanaka, Honoo, the kids and some of the staffs are watching through a glass window.

Inside the robot, Hwayoung is looking through the controls on the cockpit, already wearing her cyan pilot suit, "These controls are surprisingly the same as the other MTs."

Honno's voice is heard, "That is because the MTs are created based on these Bujin's schematic design kept by the higher ups. Now, how about try moving it. You'll notice the difference."

The robot moves forward smoothly, step by step as if it is sentient.

She turns excited, "This thing feels lighter than the standard MTs."

Zeke mutters, "Why can't I pilot these robots? I am also a test pilot."

"A test pilot that failed in using MTs outside simulation that is," Erica responds.

"Hey, I can use this better than that bulky robot we used!"

Honoo turns toward them, "These Bujin may seem easier to control than your standard Zanshi, but it can strain you if you are not capable to properly use it. Most people have trouble using the full capability of theirs."

"Why there are differences? Aren't the Zanshi's made based on the Bujin?"

"Not all of it. There are some things we don't understand from the blueprints we found on the Bujin, so we only use the technical part of the MTs. We still have no idea what makes it so difficult to use the Bujin, but the strain is felt for sure."

Honoo turns back toward Bujin Time, "Now, try the offensive maneuvers."

The robot stands in a fighting stance and proceeds to kicks and punches like how a human could do.

It then takes out a knife and tries slashing around, doing it rather smoothly.

"This is awesome!" Hwayoung laughs as she keeps on shadow fighting.

"Your daughter seems to be enjoying this," the captain turns toward Tanaka, "Are you planning to give one to her?"

"Of course. My daughter is everything to me."

"_Your _daughter, huh?" he just stares at him for a while.

Honoo then turns toward the training area, "Well, have fun with that MT. He is all yours from now on."

"Really? Thank you very much, captain! I will gladly use this after I've graduated from the military academy!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of the colony, a dark green colored ship in the shape of a trident is seen floating far from it.

Inside the bridge, a man in black uniform is sitting on the middle seat, looking at the colony, "So, that Honoo bastard is in that colony?"

"It seems to be like that, sir. Are we going to attack the colony, sir?" one of the crews responds.

"No, that would be crazy. This is the Reisos-controlled colony. There are militaries in there."

"Then, how are we going to gain that item?"

The captain sits there for a while, looking at the screen with full of focus.

He then takes a deep breath, "We shall seize the opportunity during the total chaos."

"Total chaos? How?"

He smiles, "Invasion."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe, in a yellow sweater with white shirt underneath, walking into the Reisos building, moves toward the receptionist, "Hey, is the Myth-class Warsip, Kitsune is already here?"

"Yes, they are already arrived. Do you have any appointment with them?"

"I do."

The receptionist asks him, "Name, please."

He leans forward, "Zero."

The girl turns shock, quickly dialing the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He is then seen walking into the hangar where Kitsune is located.

Seeing the crews hanging out around the ship, he calls them out, "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Shraffe! It is really you!" one man in white reacts by his greetings, "How come you still alive?"

"How come _you _still alive?"

"Shraffe, Kevin, you two need to stop arguing. You two are like cats and dogs," a female in pink speaks up.

Kevin turns toward her, "Shut up, Riko! I am a dog person and he loves filthy cat. We are bound to a fight."

Shraffe just laughs, "So, are there any pilots for those machines?"

Riko turns toward him, "Owh, you mean, Bujin? We still have some left. A lot of people have already claimed the rest of them though."

"Some? How many are there still around?"

Kevin answers the question, "Currently, we have around ten."

"Ten out of one hundred is not 'some', it's 'few'."

"Owh, shut up, you Grammar Nazi!"

Riko speaks up, "Right now, one of the pilots in here is testing one of them."

"Well, nine more and our mission will be completed," Kevin sighs, "It took so long to distribute all 49."

Shraffe mutters, "It had to be done. If not, Chronus will be getting the upperhand in this war."

The girl stares at him, "Are you really sure that Chronus has already distributed all of their 50 Bujin?"

"I am sure of it. No factions would want to waste the opportunity of getting the advantages in war. It is the reality of the war."

She turns sad, "Those Bujin are kept originally for research purpose, not for a fight to the death between two indifferent organizations. The ancient civilizations did not use those Bujin to fight each other, but instead to fight against a threat of the Old Earth."

"Well, there is no such threat right now, and we don't even live in the Old Earth anymore. Nobody does, ever since that planet is filled with poison on the surface," Kevin responds.

Shraffe looks to the sky, having a deep thought on something. He then turns toward the two, "I would like to have my own Bujin."

"Finally!" RIko shouts in excitement, "After a long time of being a pacifist, you have finally decided to join the battle?"

Kevin smirks, "Too late. All of the best Bujin has been taken away."

"Not all."

The two stare at him for a while till one of them realizes it, "You don't mean…"

_CODE RED! CODE RED! THE COLONY IS UNDER ATTACK!_

Kevin quickly runs into the ship.

Riko follows him, but not before saying this to Shraffe, "The unclaimed Bujin is around this hangar. Just pick one of them for now, okay?"

She runs into the ship.

Shraffe turns toward the sky, seeing a lot of robots flying down onto the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, a huge battle is erupted between two sides.

The space is filled with warships and robots, flying all over the place, trying to kill each other with beams and bullets.

The trident-shaped warship moves slightly on the far side of the war, getting closer to the colony.

The vice commander of the ship turns toward the captain, "Sir, Lynx Squad has already breached into the colony. Do we even need to get closer to the enemy's territory?"

"Yonah, there is a lot of reason to do this strategy in the first place. Chances for us to secure those Bujin for ourselves are higher. Not to mention, the squad will be able to escape faster in case they failed their mission."

"But, sir, the enemies may spot this ship if we stay here longer."

The captain stands up, walking toward the door, "That is why I will be on standby. Prepare the Cube for me."

"Yes, Captain Yuj."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Honoo, Tanaka, the staffs and the kids are walking out from the building.

Tanaka shouts toward one of the staffs, "What is going on? Why this place is under attack so sudden? This place houses one of the largest military bases for Reisos!"

Honoo responds, "Having the biggest bases is not an excuse for one place to be safe. This place has been a target for Chronus for years."

Tanaka grits his teeth in anger, "What now?"

"I suggest putting back all of the Bujin for our safe keeping. You may leave your daughter's here with you."

"Fine, do as what he just said," he then turns toward the kids, "Hwayoung, I want you to bring your friends to an evacuation area immediately."

"But, dad, I can join the fight as well! I can use that Bujin!"

"Young lady, this is not the time for a game. You are not qualified to pilot any machine in a war. Now, get into the evacuation area or you are grounded!"

They run away from there, leaving the kids.

Erica taps her shoulder, "Listen to your dad, Hwayoung. We are still students."

They run away from there, but then Hwayoung stops, looking at her friends disappear from her sight. She then mutters, "I am not just a kid."

Quickly, she runs back into the hangar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wearing her pilot suit, she runs toward where the Bujin is supposed to be kept, which only have Bujin Time left.

She is about to approach the robot, but then hears a voice, "Hwayoung, what are you doing in here?"

She turns around, shocked to see Shraffe standing behind her, "What are _you _doing here?"

"I asked the question first."

His eyes then turn toward the robot behind her, "Don't tell me you are joining the war? You are still a young child."

"What about you? Why aren't you at the evacuation area?"

"You do not need to know any of my business."

"Same goes to you," Hwayoung is about to reach the ladder, but he quickly pulls her hand.

She grits in pain, pulling her arm away, "Get off of me! What right do you have to be in my life?"

"What?"

"You are the worst brother I ever have! Your existence is a curse to my very own life! I wish the likes of you should never be alive!"

PANG!

A slap hits her face, making her swallow her saliva and her words.

Shraffe stares at her, "You never really good at listening to your father's words, isn't it?"

He walks away from there, "Do whatever you want with your life. I can no longer care of your future, short-lived or immortal."

She just steps into the robot, wearing her helmet, prepping the machine for the battlefield.

As she is about to move, her sight turns toward the side of her Bujin, seeing Shraffe calmly walks toward the abandoned golden Bujin.

"What is he doing right now?" she keeps on staring at him.

He reaches the robot, as everything around him explodes into bits.

Shraffe takes a look at the robot, "So, fate has called us to be together once again. You, the one who took her away from me, is right now offering your soul to me. As irony as this is, I will swear to her that once again I will fight to protect those I love."

He puts his right hand onto his chest, shouting, "Authorization!"

His clothing shines bright in golden, turning his clothing into a golden pilot suit, complete with a small pack on his back and a helmet with an emblem of a stylized V on it.

Hwayoung's eyes widen, "Wha-what was that?"

Jumping really high, he pulls the cockpit open as soon as he lands on the robot and jumps onto the seat.

The hatch closes while he presses buttons on it. Lights switched on as the camera feed starts as well.

The robot's eyes shines in black, slowly moving away from the platform.

The girl is now in shock, "What just happened? That MT isn't supposed to be working at all!"

Shraffe holds the joysticks inside tight, pushing them both forward, "Shraffe Kyu, Bujin Zero, engage!"

The robot charges forward, breakthrough the wall and into the battlefield.

**End right here.**

**This story may be under the crossover of Gundam 00 and Valvrave the Liberator, but that's merely because the two series are what inspired this story.**

**This story is one of the ideas of original robot series I thought of, which I called Bujin or Warrior God series. Basically this story is a combination of real robot (on the technical part) and super robot (on the level of absurd on the lore). The series would give as random storyline as possible.**

**Yes, the Bujin mentioned is indeed 100, so I will try to provide as much information on them as possible by using words. If you can help draw it for me, it would be great. Although, 100 is a bit too much, right?**

**EWG-010 Bujin Time**

**Unit Type: **Ancient Civilization Medium Range Offensive Metal Titan

**Engine: **Class S Renewable Unlimited Mysterious Energy

**Appearance:**

Color- Black and blue with some silver.

Sleek with less armor, increasing speed and maneuver. Head looks like wearing a hat with a shape of around the upper part of the head. Yellow eyes.

**Fixed Armaments:**

BW-001 Beam Rifle-  
>A standard beam rifle used by almost all Metal Titan under Reisos Foundation<p>

Class-010 Staff-Spear Hybrid Weapon  
>A hybrid of both staff (standard form) and spear (stronger, sharper but restricted fighting ability). Equipped with the ability to create a force field that is able to slow and fasten any projectile attacks, including the enemies.<p>

**System Features:**

Operating System-  
>Standard Bujin-class OS:<br>A base for the creation of the OS for any other non-Bujin Metal Titans. Usage required strong brainwave to be able to maneuver without over-straining the pilot.

Ancient Alloy Frame:  
>A frame seen on the Bujin, stronger than any normal alloy able to be created by current humanity. Have a regenerative ability after damage, giving no reason for current humanity to prepare parts for them. Will taking time to regenerate.<p>

"Time Bending" System:  
>A mysterious energy used exclusively by Bujin Time. Able to bend time at will, including slowing, hastening and stopping time. Unknown origin.<p>

**EWG-000 Bujin Zero**

**Unit Type: **Ancient Civilization Balanced Metal Titan

**Engine: **Class S Renewable Unlimited Mysterious Energy

**Appearance:**

Color- Metallic gold

Bigger, complete with armors similar to medieval knights. Head resembles a man wearing a front arrow-shaped helmet. Black visor instead of standard eyes.

**Fixed Armaments:**

BW-001 Beam Rifle-  
>A standard beam rifle used by almost all Metal Titan under Reisos Foundation<p>

HMS-921 Zero Broadsword-  
>A sword exclusive to Bujin Zero. As light as a feather even with the size half as big as the Bujin itself.<p>

**System Features:**

Operating System-  
>Standard Bujin-class OS:<br>A base for the creation of the OS for any other non-Bujin Metal Titans. Usage required strong brainwave to be able to maneuver without over-straining the pilot.

Pilot-locked OS:  
>Secondary OS used in locking the Bujin for anyone else to use.<p>

Ancient Alloy Frame:  
>A frame seen on the Bujin, stronger than any normal alloy able to be created by current humanity. Have a regenerative ability after damage, giving no reason for current humanity to prepare parts for them. Will taking time to regenerate.<p>

"Golden Will" System:  
>A system exclusive to Bujin, able to increase power after certain point of damages. Further straining the pilot's brainwave. Excessive usage will damage the brain permanently.<p> 


End file.
